


Fire

by D0ll



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Fire, Friendship, Gen, Insanity, Pre-A Game of Thrones, Pre-Canon, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:22:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3547550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D0ll/pseuds/D0ll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tywin swears he saw a mad glint in Aerys' eyes as he talks about fire, but then the moment passes, Aerys is back to normal and Tywin wonders if he imagined it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire

"I heard the servants gossip that he was burned alive." Tywin remarked to his best friend Aerys meaning to scare him, but the boy faced him with a glint in his eyes asking him for more details. 

Tywin tried to hide his surprise, and explained that he didn't know any details just basic knowledge of the incident. Aerys interrupted him to describe wildfire, its vivid green color and how diffucult it is to extinguish when it is lit. 

The more the prince spoke the more excited he became, his eyes growing wide and his pupils dilating, the lavender color almost disappearing entirely as he grew more and more wild the more he talked.

Tywin unconsciously scooted away from Aerys becoming more and more anxious around his best friend with every passing second. Tywin almost thought he saw flames dancing in the prince's eyes as he continued telling him horrific stories about how dragons used to blew fire on men before devouring them with joy.

Tywin swore his friend was going insane or Aerys had been insane this whole time and was merely keeping it hidden away until now.

But then their friend Steffon approached them, clapping the boys on their back and sitting in the middle between them. Blissfully unaware of what just transpired he talked about how his archery lesson today went. 

Tywin looked up and saw Aerys was back to his old self, charming and kind as he asked Steffon questions about arrows with no more talk about fire. But Tywin remained silent the rest of the afternoon wondering if he simply imagined the whole conversation in his head. This was Aerys, his best friend, who promised to make him Hand as soon as he was proclaimed king. But he can't shake the memory of Aerys' handsome face twisted as he talked about fire.

When Aerys wished him goodnight all Tywin couldn't sleeping, thinking about was what the prince's reaction would have been if he had been there to witness the servant burn to death. 

Tywin realized violence was necessary but he derived no joy from it and what happened to that poor man was an accident. It made him sick to his stomach the first time he heard about it. He wondersed if Aerys would have enjoyed watching the man roasted alive. He along with the rest of the realm have heard so many tales about Targaryens and the way madness ran thick in their blood. 

Then a memory of Tywin's first days as a squire at King's landing ran through his mind, Aerys' generously offering Tywin keep his favorite sword as a gift and the Lannister shook his head, no not his best friend, not Aerys, he could never be so mad and cruel.


End file.
